The boys from Three Queens
by MoriartyParty
Summary: Crope and Tibbett.  Tibbet and Crope.  They were like peanut butter and jelly, their names moulded perfectly together.  They were like Siamese twins, they were joined at the hip.  They were like pencil and paper, they needed each other to function correct
1. Arrival

**A/U: Was going to post this in the book section, before realising that people put both Bookverse and Musicalverse stories here. This story will eventually contain all of the Shiz students, but it will mainly focus on Crope and Tibbet and their relationship. It may become rated M later on, but I'll give you all fair warning. This story will contain mature content, and have a lot of sexual themes. Please drop me a review when you're done, it'd be greatly appreciated. Title is likely to change! Also, stole Crope's last name from Arthur Darvill from Doctor Who!**

**Disclaimers Note: I have no rights to Wicked or the characters within it. **

**~RoarForGryffindor**

**Crope and Tibbett.**

**Tibbett and Crope.**

**They were like peanut butter and jelly, their names moulded perfectly together.**

**They were like Siamese twins, they were joined at the hip.**

**They were like pencil and paper, they needed each other to function correctly.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival... **

They just _had_ to build Three Queens in Shiz, hadn't they? They just _had_to build it a six hour trip from The Emerald City. These were Crope Darvill's thoughts as his carriage finally passed the sign welcoming them into Shiz. He'd been in this carriage for six hours, which he'd worked out was 360 minutes, or 21, 600 seconds. In this time, he had calculated that he could have spent those six hours watching approximately 4.6 one-act plays, playing 57 rounds of cards, or used up 2 of his three hour passes to the Emerald City Art Gallery. Yet instead, he'd spent the six hours inside the back of a carriage, on his way to University. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to University, it was just that he was impatient, and six hours spent in the back of a carriage was _such_ a waste of his time.

The night was arriving and the sun was setting, and in the distance he could see Thee Queens University, a shadow against the evening sky. Colours were smeared across the sky, as though it were a canvas and some invisible force had painted it. The last rays of light danced amongst the leaves of the Quoxwood trees, and sent Crope into a moment of blindness when it caught him directly in the eye.

Before long, the driver announced that they had reached their destination, and he lugged Crope's many cases from the back of the carriage and placed them next to the teenager, who had eagerly exited the carriage and was glancing around the front lawn of the school, watching as other new students helped their chauffeurs unload their luggage. Thanking the driver, Crope managed to pile his cases on top of one another and began the journey over to the steps of the entrance hall, where an elderly man dressed in a navy blue suit was standing with a clipboard, joined by a middle aged man holding a ring of bronze things (keys, he thought?) while the new students assembled around him.

Crope wasn't nervous. In fact, he was quite the opposite. If everyone hadn't been in such a hurry to get to the front steps, he would have already introduced himself to a number of boys. That combined with the fact that he was tired, and just wanted to get into his dorm room already.

After a five minute wait, the man introduced himself as the school's Head, and after a quick speech on how the first week of term would commence, he began calling out names off his checklist. These were the boys that would be rooming together, and Crope hoped against hope that when his name was called out, his partner would be decent, not like the Gillkinese lad who had just pushed over a Munchkin to move to the front of the group…

Finally, after what seemed like another hour gone by, Crope heard his name called. Throwing his hand in the air as a sign of acknowledgment, he moved forwards, where he was to meet the boy with whom he would room. Hurling his luggage up the stone steps to the front of the entrance hall, Crope waited. After a minutes silence from the crowd, the Head called out for the boy whom he would room with again.

"Yaxley, Tibbett?"

No answer. The students began to look around, as though this 'Tibbett' may appear out of thin air right behind them.

"C'mon Tibbett, I'm not _that_ bad."

A couple of students laughed, but the Head sniffed and glanced down at his check board.

"Mr Darvill, you're roommate appears to not have arrived as of yet, so I ask you to please go to your room and get yourself sorted. Room…164." Crope nodded and grabbed his largest suitcase – which the rest were balanced on – by the handle. He took the keys from the assistant standing at the Head's side, and began to make his way inside.

It was then that he heard hooves 'clip-clopping' along the gravel driveway. Crope turned, along with the rest of the first years and saw a carriage rapidly approaching. Not a minute later, the carriage had made its way down the driveway and a weary looking teen stumbled down from his side of the carriage, tripping on the steps which he seemed to have forgotten automatically ejected when the door was opened. Leaving his driver to unload his luggage, the boy quickly attempted to regain his composure and, straightening his blazer and running a hand through his brown hair (which only seemed to make it messier) he made his way towards to group of students, many of whom had looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Yaxley, Tibbett?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the frazzled newcomer called out from the back of the group.

It was going to be a _long_ three years, Crope thought.


	2. Introductions

**Thankyou to my reviewer! Very encouraging! Last chapter I realise there were a few errors such as when I wrote 'you're' instead of 'your' and I apologise, I am beyond ashamed of myself for messing something so simple up! Let me know what you think, more to come soon!**

**~RoarForGryffindor**

"I'm not late, you're simply early."

Say it, it's a classic joke, you'll get a good laugh for sure.

Or not. You'll probably get sent to the Head's office for detention.

C'mon, just say it, that's not going to happen.

These were Tibbett's thoughts as he approached the front steps of Three Queens University, his driver pulling his suitcases behind him. The Head of the school was standing stiffly at the top of the steps, one of his leather glad feet tapping on the concrete ground. I'm not that late, am I? He could only be ten minutes late at most. In his defence though, he felt he had a valid excuse as to why he was late…well, he'd made up a valid excuse as to why he was late anyway. Nine years of Drama training may pay off if The Head asked why he was so late.

Truth was, his family had been too clingy to let him go. His mother had fussed over his blazer and hair for half an hour, and when his driver had announced that it was time for them to leave, she'd fallen to pieces, sobbing because her oldest son was off to University. Then his nine year old brother Benedict had ran into the house, bringing back a bag of toiletries which he had stolen as a prank, but felt the need to return because of his sense of guilt, and this took five minutes (he'd hidden it so well that he'd forgotten where he'd placed it…) His twelve year old sister Amaris had refused to exit her room (she was refusing to come out after their parents had stopped her from visiting her friends house) to say goodbye, so he had to waste five more minutes going in and saying goodbye to her. To top it all off his younger sister Clarissa had given him her teddy bear 'Alf' as a good luck charm, however her strong attachment to the teddy she'd had since birth made the event last another ten minutes, as she repeatedly kissed it over and over. Thankfully his father and only given him a pat on the shoulder….

But if anyone asked, there had been a terrible road accident on his way out of The Emerald City, and that was what caused him to be late, not his incredibly emotional family.

Tibbett turned to his driver and took the luggage from him, and then turned to The Head.

"Mr Yaxley, you'll be rooming with Mr Darvill here, room 164, off you two go," he muttered bitterly, before continuing to read names off the list.

Tibbett turned his attention from The Head to 'Mr Darvill.' He was a short boy, probably reaching Tibbett's shoulder. He had sandy hair that grew past his ears and was tucked back to make him look very proper, however it was beginning to curl up at the front, for his hair was naturally wavy. He had bright green eyes, the kind of green that you'd find all over The Emerald City.

Once both boys silently picked up their piles of cases and managed to drag their mountains of luggage inside the front doors and away from the voice of The Head, Crope turned to Tibbett.

"Thought you saw you were rooming with me and bailed, I did," he said, both of them laughing but then being left in an awkward silence which was quickly filled with the sounds of The Head's voice and a few other boys coming into the building.

"No, there was a carriage collision on our way out of Emerald City, which held us up," Tibbett said.

Crope narrowed his eyes a bit and cocked his head to the side, a curl making its way out from behind his ear and falling in his face.

"There was no collision, was there?" He said slowly, drawing his words out, his voice higher pitched then usual.

Tibbett furrowed his brows together, "What makes you say that?" The corner of Crope's mouth crept up into a slightly cocky grin and Tibbett realised this boy must be able to see right through his lies.

"I've been doing Drama classes since I was four years old, I can tell a lie when I see one."

Tibbett felt a blush rise in his cheeks and he lowered his eyes to his feet in embarrassment.

"You're good. You're _very_ good."

"I know," Crope said offhandedly, placing a hand on the handle of his pile of suitcases as Tibbett did the same, "but so are you. You ever been involved in theatre?"

"Have been for nine years," Tibbett said back, bending his knee's as he lowered his stack of luggage to lean against his back as they got ready to find their dorm room.

"You must be almost as good as me. The key word there is almost," Crope added with a wink.

"I've never been one to shy away from a challenge, we might just have to compare our skills some time. I'm Tibbett, by the way," Tibbett said, holding his hand out for Crope. Crope looked down at it as did Tibbett and he noticed his hand was covered in sweat from pulling his luggage into the building.

"Let's postpone that handshake shall we? I'm Crope."

"Crope? I can tell you do theatre just by your name," Tibbett joked, as the two began to journey off towards their dorm.

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
